Zeus
by Skrillexia
Summary: The time has come for Optimus' and Trojan's Sparkling to be brought into the world.


**Author's note**: Here is the sequel to **Prime Time** =D

Sequel to '**Prime Time**'.

Trojan, Steelhide and Zeus (Optimus' and Trojan's Sparkling) belong to me.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Finally after three months the day had finally arrived for the birth of Optimus' and Trojan's Sparkling "**Wow, our son is going to be a Prime**" Trojan said with a smile.

Optimus smiled and nodded "**Zeus is the perfect name for him**" he replied.

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded "**Let's get you to the Medbay before Zeus decides it's time to come out**" he replied.

The Prime chuckled and slowly stood up.

Trojan smiled and the two walked out their quarters to the Medbay.

Ironhide Ratchet and Steelhide were in the Medbay when the two Bondmates walked in "**Hey**" 'Steel greeted "**how you both feeling?**"

"**A little nervous**" Optimus admitted and sat down on the berth "**but I look forward to seeing how our son will look**"

"**I bet he'll be a mini Sire**" 'Hide said with a smile.

"**Or a mini Optimus**" Steelhide added.

"**We'll find out once he is born**" the Prime replied with a smile.

"**Have you thought of any names?**" Ratchet asked.

"**Yeah we thought of Zeus**" Trojan replied with a smile.

"**Zeus Prime, has a ring to it**" Ironhide said with a smile.

"**Wasn't Zeus a Greek god?**" 'Steel asked.

"**Yeah, according to the internet Zeus was the God of Sky and Thunder**" the dark blue mech replied with a smile "**it sounded powerful which is why we decided to go for that**"

"**And what was Kratos?**" Steelhide asked.

"**The God of Power and Strength**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**according to the internet**"

'Steel smiled and nodded.

Then a gushing sound was heard and Optimus' waters broke "**It's time**" he said and lay down on the berth, he grunted when he had a contraction.

Trojan held his hand.

"**Alright Optimus, when you feel another contraction push**" Ratchet said "**and take deep breaths alright?**"

The Prime nodded and took deep breaths, when he felt another painful contraction he took a deep breath and pushed. His abdomen started to slowly open up and he caught his breath "**Dear Primus**" he managed to say.

"**You're doing great Optimus**" Trojan said softly.

"**Optimus push again, make it a big push alright?**" the Medic added.

Optimus took a few deep breaths and looked at his friend "**I have a new...respect for you Ironhide**" he said.

Ironhide chuckled a little "**You'll be ok Prime, at least you made it to the Medbay**" he replied.

The Prime felt another painful contraction "**Gah Primus!**" he exclaimed.

"**Push Optimus**" the dark blue mech encouraged.

Optimus took a deep breath and pushed.

Ratchet gently helped the Sparkling out and held him in his arms, Zeus Prime was born "**Congratulations**" he said with a smile.

"**You did it Optimus**" Trojan said with a smile.

The Prime managed a smile through his panting, he looked at his son "**Wow**" he breathed.

Zeus looked exactly like his Sire in appearance, his optics were red like his brothers and Sire and had the glyph of a Prime on his cheek plate like his Carrier. He was dark blue like his Sire but had red streaks on his shoulders legs and audio fins, he looked up at his Sire-who was holding him-and chirped happily.

Trojan smiled "**Aw hey son**" he said softly.

Zeus tweeted and looked at his older brothers.

Steelhide and Ironhide smiled "**Aw hey lil bro, aren't you adorable**" 'Steel cooed making his little brother giggle.

'Hide smiled and gently stroked his youngest brother's audio fin.

Zeus purred and grabbed his brother's finger, he giggled and chirped.

"**He's gonna have everyone wrapped round his little finger**" Steelhide joked.

Trojan chuckled "**Like Kratos**" he replied.

Ironhide chuckled.

The dark blue mech smiled and handed his son to his Bondmate.

Optimus held his son in his arms "**Hello Zeus**" he said softly.

Zeus chirped happily and hugged his neck.

The Prime chuckled softly "**It's great to see you too**" he replied softly.

"**Just think Optimus, you're no longer the last Prime**" 'Hide said with a smile.

Optimus smiled and gently stroked the glyph on his son's cheek "**That's true**" he replied.

The blue and red Sparkling purred and smiled.


End file.
